


SUPERNATURAL ONE SHOTS

by Lucifers_Gal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Affectionate Insults, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death Fix, Cute, F/F, F/M, Feels, Fluff and Smut, Insults, M/M, Multi, Possible Spoilers, Swearing, angelic angels, demonic demons, i refuse to believe gabe is dead, lucifer is no longer in the cage fuck what the show says, why does everyone forget Adam, wing kinks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 01:02:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6099712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifers_Gal/pseuds/Lucifers_Gal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are the Reader, and there are multiple scenarios for you to explore!!~~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Two men and a girl (Supernatural/Child!reader)

Dean sighed as he fell against the motel bed “have you figured out what we’re hunting yet, Sammy?” he asked his brother, who sighed “no, but I think it’s a crossroad deal” he said, sitting on the other bed and opening up his laptop. Dean cursed “that means hellhounds, fucking hate those beasts” he muttered, Sam shook his head “I know Dean, we all do” Sam sighed, running a hand through his hair “alright, lets go find the idiot that made the deal” Dean said, rolling off his bed

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP THANKS TO THE WONDERFUL TRICKSTER GABE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The two Winchesters walked down the sidewalk “I can’t believe it! None of those idiots made a deal, this was nothing!” Dean complained, Sam shrugged “It was worth checking o-“ he started, but was interrupted by a woman’s voice “Dean!” she called, they both turned around to see a woman with (H/C) locks and electric blue eyes, she was running towards them and tugging a girl behind her “oh, hey there (M/N)” Dean said to her, flashing a smile “who’s this?” he asked, gesturing towards the young looking girl, (M/N) breathed out, still looking frantic “my daughter, (Y/N), she’s ten” she told them, glaring into Deans eyes, Sam was confused but Dean tensed “you didn’t” he breathed out, (Y/N) looked at them, her hair the same as her mothers, but her eyes were a piercing green, just like Dean’s “Keep her safe” (M/N) said, shoving (Y/N) towards the two carefully “after all, she needs her father” were the last words she uttered before she started running off, then an invisible force tackled her to the ground, causing some pedestrians to scream. Dean reached over and pulled (Y/N) to him, blocking her view, Sam started to rush forward but Dean caught his arm “she knew this was going to happen, she’s accepted it” he breathed out “but Dean! We can’t just-“ Sam started, but Dean glared at him “Leave it, she already told me this was going to happen, she wanted it” (Y/N) muttered quietly

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A FEW DAYS LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They had taken (Y/N) back to the bunker, Sam had originally been trying to convince Dean to get a test to make sure she really was his daughter, but gave up because even to him it was undeniable that she was his. Her attitude, her personality, hell even her eyes were an exact match “CHOCOLATE HELL ON A BLOODY SPIKE!” her voice floated to the library. Dean chuckled at the words while Sam grew confused, Footsteps approached them “dude, stop staring at me, you’re creeping me the hell out” (Y/N) said, Dean  
and Sam looked up to see Cas, who was indeed staring intently at (Y/N), Dean sighed “Cas, meet (Y/N), my daughter, (Y/N) meet Castiel, he’s an angel” Dean introduced. Cas blinked “your daughter?” he asked “Yah, his daughter. You got a problem with that mister creep?” (Y/N) questioned, drawing herself up to her full ten year old height “(Y/N) settle down” Sam sighed, pinching his nose. (Y/N) scoffed “whatever, im ganna go pester the mouse” she said, before moving to leave, Sam sighed “alright, but don’t enter the devils trap, Crowley may be chained up. But he’s a manipulative bastard” Sam called after her, (Y/N) just raised a hand to notify them she had heard. Cas looked at the two men “you allow her to be in the same vicinity as Crowley?” he asked, Dean nodded “she needs some amusement, and we all agree seeing Crowley mad is entertaining as fuck” he explained  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Part two coming soon, sorry its short


	2. authors note

I don't know guys, im having trouble deciding

I could either

make two men and a girl a three parter (my original plan)

OR

make it into an entire story all its own

 

I don't know guys, what do you think?

**Author's Note:**

> did you enjoy?


End file.
